Two Worlds Collide
by KH freak 813
Summary: Axel and Roxas were transported by a mysterious force to the Pokémon World. They had to deal with the new environment while trying to survive familiar dangers; however, they get help from a new friend...Tsutaaja (Snivy)!


Hello readers! I have loved Kingdom Hearts more than any other game since I found out about it and Pokemon was something I enjoyed very much since I could remember, so I decided to write a crossover! No flames please! Don't like, don't read.

If you like Kingdom Hearts, feel free to read my other stories. If not, enjoy!

FYI: I prefer the Japanese voices of the Pokemon, so their calls and names will be used in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective creators. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Axel, where are we?"

"I dunno Roxas."

This place was nothing like what the two Nobodies had ever seen before. The world gave off a serene aura that they were not used to feeling. The sky was crystal clear and the grass smelled crisp. Peace radiated out of the planet's very core. This was defenity something the two Organization members were not exposed to on a daily basis.

Moments before, the two men were fighting a horde of Heartless in the Station Plaza of Twilight Town when they were rudely interrupted; a blast of pure energy came shooting from the sky. Before either could react, they were hit. When they woke up, they found themselves in an unknown world.

"Well, while we're here, why not explore? It won't hurt and who knows, it could come in handy in the future, especially since we could be having future missions in this world and it would be a great idea to gather intel on this place in advance." Axel proposed.

"That's a great idea!" Roxas agreed.

They wandered the vast expanse. Some things they recognized while others were completely new. While they could recognize trees, the fruits growing upon them were foreign.

Suddenly, there was a rustling above the Nobodies' heads. A creature they had never seen appeared above them. It had light-grey fur with large ears and a tail that were white-tipped. Two tuffs of grey fur poked out of its head and chest. It had large brown eyes and short limbs.

"Huh?" Roxas gasped. "What is that?"

"Well, it looks like a chinchilla, but it's unlike any I've seen before." Axel replied.

"Oh." The chinchilla-like creature disappeared back into the trees.

Walking into an open field, they stopped to evaluate their situation. "There are recognizable features such as trees, yet the fruits they bear are a mystery. Basing off of that strange-looking creature, the animals here are different than our world. Unfortunetly, that is not enough information to determine what this world is." Roxas mused.

"Yeah-"

Suddenly, dark portrals appeared out of nowhere. Heartless of all sorts leaped out of the corridors. Immediately, they lunged out at the two.

"Here too?" Roxas complained as he disengaged the Heartless in front of him.

"Yeah. We just can't get away from these little buggers." Axel growled. They continued slashing away at the Heartless in sync, yet they just kept on coming. "And here I thought this was a peaceful world.

Out of nowhere, several Turquoise Marches flew into the scene. Their eyes were bugging out and were flying crazingly; it looked as if they were fleeing for their lives.

"What are they so scared about?" Roxas questioned. Before Axel could reply, his answer appeared before them.

A serpentine creature was chasing them. It was dark green with a tan underside and had large brown eyes above a small mouth that were set in a determined look with yellow accents highlighting them. The markings trailed down its face and neck to two vestigial limbs that had an appearance of a collar-that were located above its short real limbs-and connected into a trail that led to its tail. A huge leaf that appeared to be of ivy was the tail's feature, being as large as its head. Even though the mysterious creature was short, its legs were able to carry it quickly.

"What is that? That is the strangest snake I've ever seen." Roxas questioned.

"I have no idea." That was all Axel could say. After all, he had never seen a creature of its likes neither.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaa-JA!" The serpentine creature screamed. Sharp leaves suddenly surrounded the field and bombarded the Heartless, destroying them. Some of them managed to bombard the Heartless Axel and Roxas were fighting and killed them.

"WHOA!" Both exclaimed. More Heartless appeared to take place of their fallen companions. Being bug-like, the Creepworms swarmed against the fighters, but they didn't stand a chance. The snake puffed in a deep breath and a huge blast of fire escaped its mouth. It instantly incinerated its enemies. Axel and Roxas stopped in their tracks, amazed by what they saw.

"What was that? Even though I'm a fire elemental, I've never seen that attack before!" Axel screamed.

"I don't know, but it looked really powerful." Roxas answered.

A round of Air Soldiers took the place of the Creepworms. Both Nobodies decided that they didn't want to be left out of the action, so they continued fighting, Roxas summoning pillars of light and Axel creating walls of fire.

"Ta-jaaaaaaa!" The mystery creature shrieked. Suddenly, electricity was emitting from the monster, and it struck down on every Heartless on the field, including the ones Axel and Roxas were battling. They spun around to look at the snake, eyes wide. Before they could form any sounds of surprise however, Neoshadows suddenly grew from the ground. The serpent beat the Nobodies to the punch, and started to throw its fists really fast at the enemies. One Neoshadow merged with the land, trying to ambush the creature, but it outsmarted the Heartless. With a pound of its tail, the ground shook, and a spray of darkness accompanied the tremors.

As expected, more Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "When is this going to end?" Roxas complained as he decapitated a Crimson Jazz. The barrage of Heartless really did seem endless.

Axel couldn't reply, being too caught up with a swarm of fire-type Heartless surrounding him. Being a fire-elemental, he couldn't use his fire-type attacks since they would have dealt no damage and only serve to strengthen the monsters. Unfortunately, his blizzard-type attacks were relatively weak and did almost no damage to the swarm. Roxas was too busy with his mob of Heartless to help Axel.

The snake, seeing Axel's predicament, helped out. It covered itself with water, and flew the fire Heartless, destroying them. A Nightwalker appeared and tried to advance on it, but the snake used a vine to ensnare it and slam it to the ground, eradicating the ghost-like Heartless.

Defenders suddenly materialized into the field, all of them charging at their combatants. Axel and Roxas jumped at the bulky knights and slashed at them, methodically destroying them. However, some of the Heartless charged at the serpent. The snake waved its hand, and ropes of grass wrapped themselves around the legs of the army, tripping them. Them being so heavy, their weight killed them. All the little Hearless being taken care of, the three thought they were done until...the big one appeared.

A Darkside emerged from the sky, shaking the earth as it landed.

"Let's end this." Roxas declared.

"You're on." Axel echoed. They jumped up and barraged the boss with their respective elements; large pillars of light shot down on its hands and huge fireballs rained on its head, stunning it. After recovering, the giant swiped its huge fists and cannoned huge blasts of darkness, keeping the two on their toes.

Seeing the distraction, the serpentine monster jumped. Its leaf glowing a light green, it threw its tail on the Heartless's head, momentarily stunning it. Taking that to its advantage, the creature slammed its tail into the ground, and huge thorny vines grew out of the ground. They smacked into the Heartless's core. Having taken a severe hit, it crashed into the land below. Seeing as they didn't have to dodge the monster anymore, the two members of Organization XIII launched a combined attack consisting of powerful spheres of light and pyromaniac explosions. The Heartless was instantly annihilated, causing a huge puff of raven smoke to fill the area.

The battle finally being over, the two Nobodies released a breath neither realized they had been holding. Suddenly, something else got their attention; the snake with a tail of ivy stared directly at them.

"Taajaa! (Who are you!)"

* * *

The moves were (in order): Leaf Storm, Fire Blast, Thunder, Close Combat, Earthquake, Aqua Jet, Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Leaf Blade, and Frenzy Plant. I'm sorry for making Tsutaaja (Snivy) so cheap, but how else would she have fitted in if she knew so little moves? Besides, Ash's Tsutaaja is my favorite pokémon, and I hate how little she appeared in BW, so I decided to give her a "power boost". ;)

FYI: When a Pokémon talks to someone in this story, I will write out what the characters actually hear and a translation in parenthesis.

What did you guys think? Please review! Reviews modivate me to write more!


End file.
